Love At First Sight
by DameonBatista
Summary: He's the champ, she's a new diva. They both want the same thing. Someone to love...


**Summary: He's a champ, she's a new diva. They both want the same thing. Someone to love…**

**Pairings: JohnxDameonxDave, MannaxCaria, RoxyxKeith, KevinG.xAshley, JamiexPhil **

**Chapter One**

"Great! Your contract is finished and everything! Even better, your starting tonight" my sister, Roxy, exclaimed.

"Y-yeah… g-great…" I faked my smile.

"What's wrong? Are you nervous?" Roxy asked me as we walked down the corridor to my new locker room.

"Yeah… I mean, sort of… It's just… I don't know anybody, what if the fans hate me?" I asked her, with shyness in my voice.

"Oh, don't worry. You just… Can't get nervous. Have fun with it. You used to make cardboard titles and wear them, so try to make that come true-" I placed a finger over my sister's lips, to keep her quiet.

"Never… speak of the cardboard titles!" I hissed.

"Okay, Lord of the Rings." Roxy threw her arms around me and hugged me.

"THE HUG! IT BUUUUURNS!" I cried out.

"Your such a dork." Roxy laughed.

"Yeah, but this dork is your sister."

"I swear, you get this from Cascade."

XXx

It was five minutes, before I revealed myself to the millions of fans. I swallowed hard. I'm so nervous! I walked down the halls, and near the ramp, so I could be there when my music played. I felt myself lose balance, and fall down hard on the floor. I grunted hard, I think… I just bruised my tailbone… Ow…

"Whoa, you okay, there?" asked a man with brown hair as he extended his hand.

This guy, was absolutely _gorgeous_. His brown hair was shaven into a military look, he didn't have a shirt on, and his boxers were ridden high. They said 'Word Life'.

I blushed furiously as I grabbed his hand.

"Don't worry, that's happened to me tons of times. My name's John Cena. And… oh, you're the new girl! Dameon, right?" he asked.

"Y-Yeah… that's me…" I smiled with a blush as I moved some of my hair out from my eyes.

"Nervous?" he asked me with a smirk.

"Honestly, yes." I giggled.

"Well, don't worry. I'm sure you'll do fine. I have to go, good luck." he called to me.

"Thanks!" I called back to him.

"Cya, cutie!"

I was positive, I was redder then ever now. John… hm… I gotta remember that name.

My music blared through the speakers, as I ran out. I couldn't help but grin. I finally got in the ring, and waited for something else to happen.

_Hey! I know you wanna say! Nothing you can say will change what you've done to me!_

A man with black hair, and tights came out. He… actually… was kinda cute…

"Well, well. Hello, Miss Hottie." the man smirked.

"And, you are--?" I asked him firmly.

"Randy Orton, number one champion here." Randy laughed.

"Whoa, what the hell? Orton, you don't have a title." another man popped out beside Randy.

"My name's Batista. Nice to meet you." the other man greeted me.

"Oh, um, my name's Dameon. Dameon Guerrero."

Randy looked surprised.

"Wait, Dameon _Guerrero_?"

"Why? What's wrong?" I asked him.

"You're the final child of the Guerrero family. There's Kevin, Gent, Roxy, Eddie, Hector… and you." Randy still had a shocked look on his face.

"May I just say, the Guerrero's are impressive. They have a nice history. But…" his voice trailed off.

"But…?" I asked him.

"The Guerrero's are Hispanic, right?"

"Yeah… why?"

"Your skin's really pale. Shouldn't you be, like, tan or something?"

"Nobody could figure out why I'm so light." I shrugged.

"Okay… getting back to reality!" Dave called in.

"God damn, Dave! I try to score a hottie, and you are bugging me!"

Whoa, whaaat?!

"Dude, I think she's hott, too. But you don't see me saying it out— Oh… crap…" Dave looked embarrassed.

John came out behind them.

"Okay, okay. Let's get one thing straight. Dameon's new here. She doesn't need any crap on her first day. So seriously guys, you don't need to go screaming she's hott to the heavens." John rolled his eyes.

"Although…" his eyes turned to me.

"She is beautiful."

I blushed furiously.

"Oh, turning red, are we?" asked John as he put his arm around me.

I let out a slight laugh.

"Hope we're not creepin' you out to much." said Dave as he leaned against the ropes.

"Well, Dameon, how would you like to come back to my hotel room, just… relax…?" asked John sneakily.

The crowd let out "Wooooo!"s.

John still had his arm around me as we walked out of the ring and behind the stage.

"Well, that went well." I laughed.

"Yeah… but you know what would be better?" he asked me.

"What's that…?" I asked him.

His lips met mine, we shared a passionate kiss. Finally, the kiss broke off.

"Sorry if I launched that on you too quickly." John said, with a smirk, and a slight blush.

"O-oh… not at all." I giggled.

"Look, Dameon… I really like you. I wanted to know… if you'd like to meet me at the Tavern tonight?" he asked.

"Sure, what time?" I asked him.

"Like, nine, okay? I'll be by the bar." John smiled as he walked away.

Was this love at first sight…?


End file.
